Orbis Daemonia
by Cirer Caelo
Summary: berawal dari Jin Kazama yang ingin menghentikan clan Mishima yang bersekutu dengan "sang penguasa Naraku" yang ingin menguasai dunia. tetapi dalam misi utamanya menghentikan darah Mishima ia bertemu dengan Sepupunya, awalnya mereka akan bersama-sama menghentikan Kazuya dan Heihachi, Tapi...


**Orbis Daemonia**

**Genre : Drama, Adventure, Romance.**

**Rate : T (bisa berubah kapan saja)**

**Main couple : Jin x Asuka**

**CAUTION! : Kalimat dan tata bahasa yang Error! Jika tidak suka Incest, atau tak suka dengan cerita yang saya buat, tak perlu di baca atau melemparkan review yang menuju pada ejekan, sindiran, dan hal negatif lain nya. Cukup close tab anda saja. Terimakasih. **

**Setiap saran di terima di sini.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : dear damned father**

Osaka, Osaka tower town, Japan.

Weather Rainy.

**Jin kazama's POV**

Dendam dan hasrat untuk membunuh… semua meluap dalam darah ku saat melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan ku. Ia lah yang telah membagi pertalian darah ini.. darah terkutuk ini..

Aku kepalkan tangan ini keras, menahan nafsu ku untuk membunuhnya,

"Darah mishima akan berakhir di sini!"

Ucap pria itu dengan senyum menyepelekan nya pada ku,

"Hmp! Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan jatuh pertama kali! Kazuya Mishima."

Jawab ku sambil melemparkan tatapan tajamku padanya.

Tak sabar ku ingin mengeluarkan bola mata kiri merahnya dan mencabik habis tubuhnya! Tapi semua itu ku pendam untuk mengontrol emosi ku yang menaik. Sekali salah langkah aku bisa mati konyol di tangan nya.

Dia adalah musuh paling tangguh, dan lebih berbahaya di bandingkan Heihachi Mishima, ayah dari Kazuya mishima, Ayah ku sendiri.

Kazuya menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Saat aku berkedip, wujud yang awalnya berada di hadapan ku, menghilang begitu saja. Sial! Kali ini aku terlalu lengah!

Sekejap ku menyadari panasnya aura membakar punggungku dan aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah serangan kazuya. Dengan reflex ku berbalik dan berusaha menangkis sebuah pukulan yang di berikan, tetapi ia hanya mengecoh ku . dan segera melemparkan pukulan lain pada wajah ku. Aku terlempar jauh dan menghantam sebuah kaki menara,

"Ugh!" seruku, menahan sakit di punggung ku, aku bangkit dari jatuhku. Ini bukan apa-apa kazuya! Aku berlari dan melompat dengan segenggam penuh kekuatan di kepalan tangan ku, aku membuatnya menghindar beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Aku memutar tubuh ku dan bergeser sehingga aku berada di sisi kiri nya, aku memberikan sebuah pukulan menuju pada lehernya, sekali lagi serangan ku meleset, tetapi aku dapatkan kerah bajunya. Ku remas keras kerah bajunya, lalu dia berputar dan itu memberikan ku kesempatan untuk memberikan _Shun Ren Dan _Kepadanya. Dengan tendangan _Shun Ren Dan _terakhir yang aku berikan, Kazuya terhempas jauh, dan ia terjatuh,membuat retakan besar pada aspal yang keras.

**POV END**

Jin berjalan menghampiri Kazuya yang terbaring, ia meremas kerah kemeja berwarna nila milik Kazuya. Ia mendekatkan tatapan nya pada Kazuya, ia mulai mengepalkan tangan nya dan melemparkan pukulan tepat pada wajahnya.

"Hmp…fu-fu fu fu… kau payah Jin.."

Jin melempar pukulannya lagi pada Kazuya,

"Maju lah… Beri lah ayah mu ini kebencian!"

Jin memukul wajanya sekali lagi,

"Hanya itu yang kau punya?! Kau payah! Tak bisa kah kau menjadi lebih kuat setelah aku membunuh Jun? ibu mu sendiri?"

Jin menggeram dan melemparkan pukulan nya lagi pada wajah Kazuya dan kali ini lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya, hal itu membuat Kazuya terhempas lebih keras, menambah retakan yang berada di bawah tubuhnya semakin lebar dan mebuat percikan besar pada air hujan yang mengalir membanjiri tempat kedua pria ini bertarung, Kazuya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Jun Kazama, nama ibu yang amat ia sayangi, seakan menjadi kata yang menyakitkan di telinga nya, menimbulkan rasa sakit akan sayatan pedang keperihan masa lalu. Terlebih yang ia ketahui hanyalah "pembunuh Jun adalah Kazuya Mishima", Ayah kandung nya sendiri. Nama Mishima seakan menjadi racun baginya. Semua keturunan mishima hanya bisa menghancurkan dan berambisi besar untuk menguasai, itu lah alasan utama mengapa Jin sangat ingin menghentikan darah keturunan Mishima. Jin sangat membenci Mishima, bahkan ia juga membenci dirinya sendiri.

Jikalau Mishima tidak memulai untuk bersekutu dengan Ogre, sang penguasa dunia bawah, _Naraku_, darah mereka pasti tak akan menjadi terkutuk dan melahirkan iblis-iblis yang selalu berusaha mengontrol tubuh dan ingin mengeluarkan _Host_ dalam tubuh keturuna-keturunan darah Mishima.

Tapi yang terjadi, terjadi lah. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersekutu dengan Ogre dan membuat _Mishima Zaibatsu_ terkenal sebagai Yakuza terkuat yang paling di takuti di Jepang. Setara dengan saingan besar nya, _Kogure Zaibatsu_, pemegang kekuasaan terbesar di Jepang yang berniat sama dengan _Mishima Zaibatsu _: "Menguasai Dunia".

Mata Jin yang awalnya berwarna cokelat tua, mendadak berubah menjadi putuh terang. Tato pun bermunculan pada kening nya seiring kedua tanduk yang tumbuh pada kedua sisi kepalanya. Dua buah sayap hitam gelap keluar dari punggungnya, membuat robekan besar pada pakaian kulit berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, dan menampakan penuh tubuh besar berotot dengan tato pada dadanya.

Jin membuka mulutnya, mengaung kencang pada wajah kazuya, sehingga Kazuya dapat melihat kedua buah taring yang tiba-tiba tumbuh. Jin berniat melempar Kazuya, tetapi Kazuya berusaha menahan tangan Jin yang masih menggenggam kerah bajunya. Jin yang semakin marah pun melemparkan pukulan keras pada perut kazuya, membuat Kazuya mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah dari mulutnya.

Jin melemparkan serangan berikutnya dengan meremas rompi kulit berwarna hitam milik Kazuya dengan tangan berkuku tajam nya, kali ini ia berniat seakan-akan ingin mencabik habis tubuh Kazuya, tetapi Kazuya memaksa tuk menghindari serangan anak semata wayang nya yang telah berwujud bagaikan iblis yang turun dari neraka. Ia membiarkan kerah baju dan rompi kulitnya terobek, dan meninggalkan serpihan kain pada kedua lengan Jin.

"Sial!" Ucap Kazuya, lesal

Ia segera menekan tombol yang berada pada wireless headsheet yang ia kenakan,

"Tch! Aku butuh _Helicopter _sekarang! Lacak keberadaan ku di dekat menara Osa-!"

Memotong pembicaraan Kazuya, Jin mengeluarkan Laser merah dari dahi yang menyerupai mata ke tiganya pada Kazuya, Kazuya menghindari serangan Jin sambil melompat ke arah kiri. Jin terbang secepat kilat menghampiri Kazuya dan memukul Kazuya tetapi lagi-lagi ia berhasil menghindari pukulan yang di berikan Jin.

Tak lama menghindari serangan-serangan mematikan Jin yang telah di selimuti hasrat untuk membunuhnya, _Helocopter _pun datang dan melemparkan seutas tali tepat dapa hadapan Kazuya,

"Pak! Cepat naik!" Ucap sang Pilot _Helicopter _tersebut. Tak ambil waktu lama, Kazuya pun segera melompat dan meraih tali tersebut, membuatnya menggantung pada tali yang di ikatkan pada _Helicopter_ itu. Sang pilot segera membelokkan kemudinya dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat, tetapi Jin terbang mengejar mereka,

"Tch! Anak ini benar-benar!"

Kazuya pun berayun pada tali yang menggantung di _Helichopter_ sehingga mendekatkan posisinya pada Jin, ia pun memukul Jin dengan keras, membuat Jin terhempas, tetapi tak membuatnya terjatuh. Jin menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mengepakkan ke dua sayapnya kembali, berusaha terbang secepat mungkin mendekati Kazuya. Kazuya berusaha terus menghentikan Jin, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip dengan _walkie tolkie _tetapi ini bukan lah _walkie tolkie_, melainkan benda pemancing halilintar. Halilintar semakin menyambar keras di tengah hujan saat Kazuya menekan sebuah tombol merah yang terletak di samping benda tersebut.

"Pak! Petir akan mengenai kita!" Teriak sang Pilot panik.

Kazuya cepat melemparkan benda itu pada Jin, membuat benda itu mengenai dada jin, dan tak lama sebuah petir menyambar dan mengenai Jin.

"itu akan mengjentikan nya." Ucap Kazuya tenang.

Jin pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

-To be Continue-

* * *

**A/N : ** pendek banget yah :"D well, Just try everything I have. Preview nya? Prevew? Butuh banyak saran~ See you next time di chapter berikutnya. Tapi harus di review supaya bisa di lanjut :"D.


End file.
